Running with the Wolves
by Wolf Obsession
Summary: <html><head></head>Tay Stilinski had been connected to the supernatural before she moved to the town her cousin Stiles lives in. The thing is, she didn't know it. Life has never been more hectic, especially when a werewolf named Liam brings romance into her once calm life.</html>


**Hello Readers and Teen Wolf Lovers,**

**I am Mrs Liam Dunbar (not really, but I wish) But you can call me KJ. This is my FIRST fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. I'll try to make each chapter reach over 1K words.**

**Just a quick notice, if I get any of the references wrong, or you don't understand them, please tell me. I'm from Australia so things such as schooling will most likely be wrong.**

**Thanks!**

**Love from**

**Mrs Liam Dunbar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~.~ ~.~ ~.~**_

"Hurry up Taya! Stiles is here to pick you up!" My mother called from the lower level of the two story house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled out, searching through various boxes that still needed to be unpacked. "Where is it?" I panicked, trying to find my sister's locket, "Aha!" I cheered when I felt the cool bronze metal touch my fingertips. I ripped it out of the box and threw it over my head and onto my neck. I raced downstairs after hearing my cousin honk his horn of his old blue jeep.

"First day at Beacon Hills. Excited little cuz?" Stiles asked with enthusiasm.

"It's just like any first day at school, except this one starts a week after the winter break." I muttered, tracing my fingers around the locket. The heart had a rather unique pattern to it, with a wolfsbane flower in the middle of it.

"Good to see you're excited." He replied with sarcasm flowing though his voice in his voice. I couldn't help but grin and roll my eyes from the passenger seat of the car. It may not be the funniest thing I've heard him say, but smiling really helps after the rough few months my family had been through. "Is that you're sisters?" Stiles asked getting serious, a side I rarely see from him.

"Was." I answered, giving him a sad smile. The rest of the car trip was pretty uneventful and was mainly Stiles boasting about how amazing he is at lacrosse. He shut up after I mentioned that I have to watch him at practice this morning. Apparently, he was expecting me to walk around the school for an hour or so.

Stiles pulled into the school car park and we walked to the lacrosse field. I sat at the back bleachers as the team started getting their gear on. Many of them were in junior or senior year, a few were in the sophomore year, and there were only two or three freshmen.

"Are you Taya? Stiles's cousin?" A petite strawberry blonde haired girl asked. There was a girl on either side of her, one who I recognized as Stiles girlfriend from all the pictures around his room.

"Yeah?" I asked with suspicion clear in my voice.

"Told you it was her. But _noooo, _she's way to pretty to be related to Stiles." The Asian girl mocked one of the others.

"Well she is! No offence Malia." The strawberry blonde replied.

"I'm sorry, but who are you guys?" I asked.

"Im Lydia, but I'm sure you already know that by now."

"Lydia, not everyone has time to pay attention to you. I'm Malia, Stiles's girlfriend." Malia spoke, "This is Kira." She said pointing towards the Asian girl. I couldn't even say 'Hello' before Malia sat beside me and Lydia sat on my other side with Kira.

"So Taya-" Lydia started.

"Call me Tay. Only my mom calls me Taya." I interrupted.

"Okay, so Tay, Stiles tell us that you're really smart."

"Well I'm taking advanced English, that's about the only thing that could make me seem smart. When it comes to common sense I'm as dumb as a golden retriever." I responded, causing the girls to laugh.

"Alright ladies, were gonna start with some shooting drills. You, grab a long stick, you're going goalie today." The coach shouted at the team. "Stilinski, you're up first."

"Woo! Go Stiles!" Malia yelled waving her hands frantically. Stiles looked in our direction and waved before Coach told him off. Stiles ran forward with the ball, dodging left, then charging right, throwing it only to have it go way over the goal. I tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't work.

"What the hell was that Stilinski!?" Coach yelled at him, "You're up Dunbar!" The Dunbar kid charged forward, faked left, then right before sending the ball flying into the goals, an impressive shot if I don't say so myself.

"That's it Dunbar!" Coach cheered. More shooting drills occurred before they started running. They ran a total of one mile according to Coach, and after, the same kid who scored the really impressive goal, started doing push ups with Scott, my cousin's best friend.

"Who is that?" I asked Malia, fascinated with the boy's abs as he pulled up his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face.

"Liam Dunbar, he's good friends with Scott." Malia responded.

I waited as the bell rang for the start of the first period. After one of the staff members came out the front to greet me, then I was given my schedule and locker before I was sent to my first class.

"Ahh, you must be Taya Stilinski. I'm Mr. Yukimura, welcome to Beacon Hills High. Please take a seat." He said with a welcoming smile. I smile shyly and walk to a seat near the back of the class, feeling the eyes of the other students bore holes into my back.

"Hey, Taya, right? I'm Liam." I look to my left and meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Call me Tay. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"If you fall asleep, don't worry about it. Most people do in Mr. Y's history classes." Liam joked. I laugh quietly as Mr. Y talked about Abraham Lincoln. The bell couldn't ring soon enough.

"What subject do you have next?" Liam asked, taking my schedule. "Social Studies, me too. Common, I'll show you where to go." Social Studies was a fun class as our teacher didn't really care what we did, as long as we got our work done and handed in by the end of the lesson. "So where did you use to live?"

"South Dakota, which was pretty cool I guess." I responded.

"Ah, I see! Why'd you move down here?" he asked. I swallowed hard and thought of a lie I could tell, not wanting anyone to find out what really caused us to move to Beacon Hills.

"My uncle is the sheriff, and he was telling my dad about the openings at the station down here, so dad thought it would be good to move." I responded. I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

The bell rang shortly after. Liam and I walked to our lockers, which where two away from each other. Liam was too busy talking that he didn't realise that his hand was in another person's locker as they closed it.

"Ah! Shit!" he said, shaking his hand and holding it.

"Sorry, Dude. Maybe you should watch were you put your hand next time!" the locker slammer replied. Liam was getting mad, his hands balled up into fists.

"Maybe you should watch when I rip your head off." Liam hissed through clenched teeth. Sticky, red liquid started to drip from his hands.

"Liam!" Scott called, racing around the corner, "Let's go." He dragged Liam off and into the boy's locker room. I noticed the two small pools of blood that had gathered on the floor where his hands had been. Instantly feeling worried, I ran after them. I bursted through the locker room door, hearing the shower running and Scott yelling 'Calm down!' I walked slowly and carefully to the shower area. I turned the corner seeing Scott holding Liam under the water, and seeing Liam in a way I never would have imagined.

**Review!**


End file.
